Uncle of the Year
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The babysitting tandem is back with new antics.


Title: Uncle of the Year

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Currently the punk rock singer Fuwa Shotarou is having is having his photo shoot for his new cover for his album when his manager notified him that her childhood friend Kyoko is calling and he knows exactly why as he offered her his free day to babysit her baby boy, after knowing her and her husband's tight schedule for that day and the nanny they hired is hospitalized.

Taking the call he confirmed that, he 'the uncle pud'n' (Pudding) is free by noon and would head straight to LME to see the couple and the baby.

Meeting the couple by the front entrance of the building being mobbed by fans and media, their attention shifted to the singer who had been called by Ren and handed him the three years old toddler who happily hugged his uncle pud'n, the boy is speaking in English often as he would always talk with his grandparents and francle (Frankenstein uncle) because of his height.

"Hey, little boss, what's up!" he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thanks again~" Kyoko smiled at him and sighed in relief, "Junior has been asking when is he going to play with his uncle pudding" she giggled.

"Man, the kid has taken fondness of you" chuckled Ren and tickled his son.

"Well, you know how things go with him, just call if anything happens alright? Oh and by the way your tandem is here" she giggled and Koudi playfully wave at them.

Sho laughed, "Cool, at least I got someone to point when things get bad" he joked and the younger Hizuri complained.

After they parted ways, Sho took back the toddler with Koudi to the Hizuri house and let the child have his noon time nap after he digested his lunch, not a while later the boy is up and asking to play with his uncles, and who were they to decline? Koudi with his iPad approached them and showed to the older man the contents of his gadget and immediately they shared a look.

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were busy with their afternoon activities where they need to get a scene done in the park, the area is mobbed by fans with posters and banners of their name, they are kept in one side as the set utilizes the area for their drama.

Currently the couple are in break and being briefed by their director when their fans started to shriek and squeal, the staff then followed pointing at three figures, Kyoko laughed out loud seeing her son in a cute black suit riding his cute truck with LME flags since the toy was given by the president, Sho and Koudi followed him wearing the same thing plus black sun glasses as they poised like bodyguards.

Ren wheezed at the new antic the boys did, the toddler spotted his parents and decided to go in driving his mini car full speed, the Tsuruga couple's fans were all cooing and did not notice Koudi and Sho jogging following the toddler, "Sir, please slow down!" Sho in character jogged to follow the child, and with that he caught everyone's attention and they started to take pictures of him.

"What in the world?" Yashiro laughed at the scene.

"Mama!" the boy burst out of his mini car and headed straight to his mother, Koudi and Sho knows they are in trouble since the couple are working however they seemed to be on break which is a good thing, the boy then cuddled his mother who happily too him and smothered him with kisses.

Ten r=took out his phone and started snapping pictures at the three with the mini car that seemed to match their antics.

Sho and Koudi continued their bodyguard role and it was hilarious, they chase the boy around who seemed to have fun with the staff and would stop anyone from taking pictures of their charge, Ren wheezed at the play they are doing.

The couple knew the best babysitters are always the singing tandem and would even dress up to play with their child, the president however was dragged to it as he provided them with the clothing and props.

The scene and the little play went viral just like the others that the tandem did while babysitting.

* * *

Presently Sho who is invited to be the main guest of a celebrity show, his pictures were showed on the background and somehow they were all in the topic of babysitting the top actors and actress of Japan.

"Junior is a joy to play and care with, Koudi however makes it harder" with that they laughed, "I mean, things are going smoothly moments later you're wearing a Jedi or a Slav gangster clothes" with that those pictures were showed and everyone burst in.

"But all in all hanging out with Koudi and the baby is fun, I mean I don't get to do much stuff on my day off so it's fun spending time with them, it's like the show two and a half men" with that the audience laughed.

" ** _I heard you are making a new album with Koudi?"_** the host asked in amusement.

"I am and it was Junior who inspired me to make it, it's like a thing where you get to be an uncle for the day and everything is just fun, the baby loves rock music now so I hope he'll be one someday, not that I'm trying to push him but he has interest" he shrugged and they mused at the uncle mode the rock star is showing.

" ** _That child is a wonder changing people and making them fall for his cuteness~_** " said by the host in glee, " ** _Well, we're out of time so here's a little award from the show since you are the best uncle!_** " she said and handed him a golden diaper, they laughed when Sho commented.

"Is there another one of this? Because I'm not the only guy who gets to win the award since I got a tandem" he added and the producer handed him another.

~END~

* * *

A/N: This is my 100th fanfiction! And to honor my 100th I would like to write something that got me in to making an account and writing! I love you ZionX who wrote baby Ren which got me in to writing.


End file.
